The Frozen Child 2
by Alice-Lydia-Frost
Summary: Elsa and her mom got in a fighht and wont allow her to come back home. What mysterious adventure will come their way?
1. Broken

Elsa and Anna arrived at Arrendale Hotel before the sun set. Elsa had tears streaming down her face when the car parked. "Elsa? Are you okay?"Anna asked. Elsa wiped her face,"I'm fine but I think it's best if you stay here. Mom and Dad are inside waiting for you." Anna looked at her sister,"Aren't you coming?" "No I don't think mom wants to see me."Elsa sniffed. Anna opened the door and got out. "Bye."She said, closing he door. Elsa put the car in reverse and drove away. She drove to Jacks house. Elsa got out of the car, went to the front door, and knocked. Jack's mom opened the door. "Hello Ms. Frost, is Jack home?"Elsa asked hopefully. "Um no one of his friends picked him up. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, and said she was the daughter of the evil queen."Ms. Frost said. "What was her name?"Elsa asked. "I think she said it was Regina."She said,"Is that all you needed?" "Where were they going?"Elsa asked all hope gone. "She said that they were going to Maleficent's house."She said then frowned. "Thank you."Elsa said as she hurried into her car and drove to Maleficent's house.

* * *

Jack sat frozen in place, because Regina paralyzed his body, as Regina, Maleficent, and Ursula talked. "What are we going to do to him?"Ursula asked. "Maybe, torture him, curse him, kill him?"Maleficent suggested. "Torturing and curses might work."Regina said. They all turned back towards Jack and smiled. "Do you think a sleeping curse will do?"Maleficent asked Regina. "Yes."She said. "To go to sleep, we need some sheep, to put an end to this, put him in an eternal sleep."Maleficent chanted. Regina unparalyzed Jack and he fell to the ground, asleep.

* * *

Elsa pulled into Maleficent's driveway and got out of the car. She banged on the door. Maleficent's mother opened it. "Elsa it's nice to see you."She said. "Where's Maleficent?"Elsa asked. "She just left with Regina and Ursula. But they left someone upstairs."She said. Elsa burt into the house and ran upstairs. She looked in every room and saw Jack laying asleep on the bed in the very last room. "Oh no, I'm too late."She cried. She walked over to the bed and took Jack's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry."She wiped the tears that were spilling down her face. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. She let go of his hand and walked out of the room. _I'm going to ruin Maleficents life,_ Elsa thought.


	2. Cursed 2

Jack's eyes flickered open and his head was foggy. He sat up and ran a hand through his white hair. " _Thank you Mrs. Evil Fairy."_ Elsa's voice sounded from the hall. _Elsa?_ Jack thought. He got up and ran into the hall. He saw Elsa's platinum blonde hairs talking to Maleficents mom. _Elsa!_ Jack tried to call out. She was about to go out the door. He ran up behind her and grabbed her. "Ahhh!"Elsa screamed. Jack kissed her and she pushed him away. "Jack y-you're awake?!"Elsa stampered. Jack nodded. "Jack speak to me."She said. Jack opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Oh no, Ursula must have taken your voice."Elsa shivered as she remembered when Maleficent took her voice. She hugged him and gave his cheek a kiss. She walked outside with Jack and got in her car. They drove for miles and miles and soon they were high up in the Arrendalian mountains. She stopped once they got to a little cottage and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"A cold feminine voice asked from behind the door. "I'm Elsa Winters and my friend Jack Frost."Elsa said. "You both have Winter last names. Come in."She said and the door opened. Elsa and Jack walked inside and they saw a woman that had ice blue hair, skin and was wearing an icy gown. The inside didn't look anything like the outside. The inside of the cottage was like the inside of an ice castle. Elsa looked at the woman and noticed a crown made of snow. "Princess Elsa and Prince Jack, I've waited a long time to meet you."She said,"my name is Aurora Snow, or Snow Queen as people call me." "I think you have us mistaken for someone else. We aren't royalty."Elsa said. "You both can manipulate ice and snow, and Jack can fly, only the royal house of the Winters can do those things."She said. "But we've been regular people for so long but just with powers."Elsa said. "You have these powers because Jack you are my brothers child."The Snow Queen said. Jack looked back and forth between Elsa and the Queen. "Oh I forgot about you."She said and pressed a cold hand on his throat. "What is going on?"Jack asked. "Jack this is your Aunt Aurora Snow."Elsa said hugging him. Jack looked from the Snow Queen to Elsa. He stared at Aurora and gave her a hug. "Elsa you are welcome to stay here if you like?"She said. "I would like that."Elsa said and hugged Jack and Aurora.

* * *

 **Hey Elsa has found the Snow Queen and the reason her name is Aurora is because of the Aurora Borealis.**


End file.
